red and white roses with thorns
by stawberrypockyXcookies
Summary: Slave Au.Levihan.Levi finds a woman who happens to be slave. Levi helps this woman by posing as his Maid.(She's sucks at cleaning) Her Slave master is looking her. (oc)
1. Chapter 1 the seeds planted

unedited

A/n: My first levihan don't tell about my bad grammar or spelling.I don't own aot

Slave .Levi finds a woman who happens to be slave. Levi helps this woman by posing as his Maid.(She's sucks at cleaning) Her Slave master is looking her. (oc)

==============================================================Levi levi pov

Blood driping from her arm to looking pale. Her Hair hard to tell by nightsky and Heavy eyes glowing Brown. Her dress white but it was lips parted but no sound came started to cry and she fell to her thing noted She's a ugly cryier.I sighed and walk to her. She about my age and She was taller than me.

I glased the crying had Reddish brown hair.I was curious about this woman.I was shaking in fear and cold wind made in worse.I put my jacket on her shoulders.I said,"are you okay ma'm"She still face in 's one of the uglist criers.I ever heard."what your name?"She said" Zoë Hanji"My best guess. She got dump and cut her arm."Hanji what happened"She sighed than took a deep breath.

"Well I ran away"She took another breath"from my slave owner." I had my blank face but I still shaking so,I took her to my house.

*timeskip* Levi house

I started making tea.I hand her the tea. "So why did run away?"Hanji yelled" Because I'm not Object!"Blood still run down her arm."I will be back"I got the Shitty first aid kid.I gave it to her."about your slave owner?''She wrapping her arm."Mira Hellside she would hit me and tell me shit,like my father slept with her when He was marry to mother.''"And She said My Mother kill herself because of me" She started to sob again.

Cliffhanger I hope you guys like it.


	2. Chapter 2When you start to see something

unedited

{Levi pov }

My eyes wided. When she said "her mother kill herself because her".

My eyes widened a bit not too noticeable and remembered the memories about my mother .she died of a sickness.I sighed A bit well because she such an ugly crier it irritated me ."Hange is that your name you can stay here until you get your shit together I said in a cold manner."

She suddenly stopped crying still a little sobs as she spoke "really appreciate it"she said it almost broke in manner or a little hope still shining on her voice. "Well it's getting late you should sleep"I said still with my poker face on.

She like an idiot dazed and confused"where if you don't mind me asking" "I have an extra bedroom " as I showed her the way.

It was blatantly obvious that she used her energy running away her legs they look like they're going to snap and shaky she I notice all bumps and bruises scratches and scars on her legs .how far did she walk I question myself but then again that's my none of business but then again it was my curiosity that brought us together.

She nervously smiled and said "good night ".

-—-—-Next day-—-—-

I woke up had a bad dream again I groan.I said , Shit Zoe is she a wake ? I walked quietly a to her room. I open the door and take a peek. My eyes widened . I got a bitter taste in my mouth and mummer " She is gone " I sighed and combed my hair with my hand . "Well it's better that she didn't stay , Just me ..again alone ."

I walk in the now empty bedroom and I looked in the window . She was there .

She looks so peaceful like nothing really happened like all the harm done to her was never done .She was looking at the flowers specifically the roses .That never actually died the roses my mom planted magically stood time yet time does pass still but it seems in that childhood glazed stays till time to stay. Still I wish I still had that look on the world and everything that was taken from me did not matter .

maybe that's the curiosity I always had these empty questions never answered yet she came into my life The ugliest crier ever heard the woman I barely know again so much questions I have for my heart would be kind of sadden if she really left.

I walked out of the room .I changed and walk out side ." Hange " She said " Mr. " I said "Levi just levi "She grinned " Okay" I said "How your arm ?" A light blush went across her face " Ohh It's fine " She said and as touch it she yelped in pain .

I rolled my eyes " Tch bullshit , Whatever want breakfast? " "Sure "she grinned. "We are going to Sina's Cafe okay" " but Hange change first " She raised a brow and said " But I have nothing to change into ." I sighed " follow me " We are walked into a room and she questioned" Who room is this " I said, " My mother's " I open the closet ," Hange go ahead this all yours now you wear you want in this room" I walked out of the room . I waited .

She walk out and with a big grin in her face. She wearing a yellow dress and reddish brown hair in a braid with bow. She had flats on.

—-—- At the cafe shop-—-

Petra yelled " You finally found someone Levi!" I chocked in my tea . Hange smiled " No sadly I'm the new maid . My name is Zoë Hange but I prefer Hange ."

Petra made an 'o' shape and grinned lightly " Oh sorry I just jump to conclusions and also my name is Petra Ral and I must to be going " Petra waved good bye and left.

Hange smiled " I guess your single " I rolled my eyes " yeah i guess you say that" Hange sipped her coffee. There was just awkward tension yeah. In till said what about you ?" She twitched as smiled " Yeah I'm single but nevermind not important. I raised a brow in curiously.

I didn't want to ask or she probably cry again and oh my fucking ...she ugly crier.

... Hanji pov ...

In corner of my eyes. I saw my father and bitch I call my step-mother . I ran to the bathroom . I sigh . And start thinking why the Hell are they in Western part of Sina . I promise myself I wouldn't cry.

I open the door just take a peek.I saw her and my father talking to levi. Levi was smiling and Mira gave him a piece of paper. My eyes widened .

I closed the door and can hear my heartbeat beating of my chest. I will just wait here. (Another rose begins to fade ) I peek again and gasped . " Nanaba "

To my hope they left and I sighed in relief .I walked to my seat with levi . " Oh Levi I like to go home "

He sighed " You saw Mira and your father . I nodded and "also she gave you a piece of paper ."

Levi raised a brow . " it's a invite to her party. " I shallowed hard " Are you going" Levi " Yes " I know i can't control his actions but I can't help in to get angry ." Really your going with that Bitch!" Tch. Whatever you want." I walk away and ran away . I running my problems and I hate it. I'm 23 years old .I need grow up .

I run back to the house and walk in the rose maze .I need air and space.

...Levi pov...

"Fuck " I groaned. Zoe again .

ciffhanger sorry. writers block


End file.
